Catwoman
For other uses, see Catwoman (disambiguation) Selina Kyle, a morally ambiguous character who has been an anti-hero, acting as an adversary, a crime fighter and also a love interest for Batman. Years of training have made her stealthy and agile as a world-class criminal, and her mastery of the martial arts makes her a formidable physical opponent. Although she began her career as a burglar, she has since then reformed and begun protecting Gotham City in her own style. Round 1 Catwoman was introduced after the start of Round 1 as a Defender by Baricade. She was selected because at the time she was the only Villain with an official LEGO minifigure that wasn't on the Cast List. It was decided by the staff to allow Catwoman be played as a Defender by a non-staff member. The role of a Defender wasn't defined very well in Round 1, and Catwoman's only action taken was to "Investigate" a territory, not to neutralize the zone. While sitting in this location it had been attacked by the League of Assassins. Baricade responded by shifting from a piece on a gameboard to a character in a narrative, inspired by SHARPSPEED's series entitled "Robin Investigates." For the remainder of Round 1, Catwoman travels around Gotham City on a small adventure that would become "Cat Tales". Hiatus: Cat Tales :Catwoman was being blackmailed by Falcone over security camera footage of a recent museum robbery. She broke into his penthouse after it had been taken over by Joker's men. While robbing the safe, she discovered a mysterious syringe. The League of Assassins assaulted the penthouse, and so she took the syringe and escaped. :Taking the syringe to Batman in the Batcave, it was discovered that it was a mix of Venom, and Poison Ivy's blood. Used on what seemed like a harmless flower, it transformed into a raging carnivorous plant. (It was later discovered that the flower being used was created by March Hare and contained trace amounts of Poison Ivy's Pheromones and Fear Toxin.) :Catwoman hit a local bar called the Smiling Mackerel, famous for being a hangout for off duty henchmen. A clue left by Riddler pointed towards Robinson Park. While searching the maintenance building in the park, she found Poison Ivy being held prisoner in the basement. The room was filled with the same tainted flowers, samples of the Poison Ivy enhanced Venom, and a Fear Toxin Warhead. The Scarecrow caught her by surprise. After being disabled by Fear Toxin, she woke up in the same prison that held Poison Ivy, who was nowhere to be found. Luckily Nightwing had been in the area and was more than happy to release her from captivity. :Returning to her apartment, tired and embarrassed, Catwoman was shot by Mad Hatter. She survived the near point blank shot and vowed vengeance. She crafted a new costume to suit her ferocious attitude and set out to get her revenge. The Return: "Round 1.5" Catwoman began Round 1.5 as an Attacker by capturing The Iceberg Lounge. Shortly afterwards, Penguin appeared in Gotham City and the two created an unlikely alliance, sharing the Iceberg Lounge territory. She lingered in the lounge for a while, unknowingly dodging a bullet fired by Deadshot in an assassination attempt. She then moved to take Mad Hatter's Wonderland where she was confronted by Batman while rescuing a hostage and getting her revenge for being shot in her apartment. She double crossed Penguin and was caught stealing a large diamond from him. While the Iceberg Lounge errupted in chaos, she was captured by Harvey Dent and put on trial. While on trial she had to decide whether to be a hero or a villain. This led to Catwoman's return as a Defender. As a hero once again, Catwoman neutralized the Riddler's Hideout by participating in a rigged game of Celebrity Jeopardy! Her next move was a bold assault on LexCorp. Before being chased out of LexCorp by a combined effort of Scarecrow and Lex Luthor, she managed to swipe a Kryptonite gem and a Cryo-Pistol that had belonged to Mr. Freeze. Round 2 Catwoman began Round 2 at the Museum as a Defender. Her first move was to defend Poison Ivy from an attack made by Killer Croc in Robinson Park. She stayed on the scene for a while until Poison Ivy fled Gotham City. Later she made her way to the Hospital to neutralize the area from Two-Face in a thrilling motorcycle stunt. Once the hospital was safe, Catwoman went undercover as a substitute teacher at Brentwood Academy, securing the school from Deadshot. Catwoman protected the children during the Assault on Arkham Asylum, but was ultimately taken down by Two-Face. Epilogue: Cat Tales : :Stephanie Brown, in the guise of Batgirl went on a search for Selina following the attack on Brentwood Academy where she was going to school. She eventually learned that Catwoman had escaped Two-Face, but was arrested by the GCPD after evidence of her Museum Robbery turned up. A visit in Blackgate Prison led to Selina escaping justice through a tunnel hidden behind a poster in her cell. :Selina was able to make it to a safe house where she hid her Snow Leopard Costume. This came in handy as Mr. Freeze had begun the long process of plunging Gotham City into a deep freeze. Catwoman was able to sneak into the Water Treatment Plant and temporarily foil his plans. After escaping, Mr. Freeze was assaulted again by Holly wearing Catwoman's original costume. Round 3: The mrlegoman1309 Era Though Selina would be absent during this round, the role of Catwoman was up for grabs. In this round, Catwoman was portrayed by mrlegoman1309, who took the opportunity to give us a different version of Catwoman – Holly Robinson. Round 4: Baricade Returns Baricade's Catwoman returned in Round 4 teamed up with Batman and treated as a single entity. All of the exploits of Round 3 were ignored including Carrie Kelley as Catgirl. Round 4 opens up with Bruce Wayne in the Electro Suit sitting down in a typical diner with Catwoman in her Snow Leopard Suit. Batman casually asks Catwoman to join him in his efforts to free Gotham from Mr. Freeze. Bruce had recently reclaimed his mantle from Jean Paul Valley, and Catwoman is assumed fresh from her confrontation with Mr. Freeze after breaking out of Blackgate Prison. The two begin their plans by setting up a communications relay in the Gotham News Tonight building. From there they travel to the Museum of Art where Catwoman ponders borrowing some Ancient Egyptian Jewelry, but decides against it. Batman picks up a package that was dropped off and changes into a spare Batsuit. Screams from a nearby school alert the pair, and they break up a hostage situation by an assortment of thugs who were now working for Mr. Freeze. Realizing how difficult the road ahead would be, Catwoman leads the way to one of her major safe houses where her Tactical Catsuit was located. Being concerned for the kids she had gotten to know during her time undercover at Brentwood Academy, she talks Batman into checking in on them. The two arrive in time to put out a fire in the Chemistry Lab. From there, Batman and Catwoman set up a trap to capture The Flash long enough to recruit him to the team. Immediately afterwards Mr. Freeze himself busted through the roof. Flash escapes one direction, Batman and Catwoman flee the other. They stopped at the Red Light District for some intel, then made an assault on the Gotham Electric Company. The assault turns sour as it turned out to be a trap. Waiting for them was March Hare and Holly, being led by Deathstroke! While Selina had been imprisoned, Holly had substituted as Catwoman to provide plausible deniability. Unfortunately she got greedy and started her own career as a cat burglar. The battle was going poorly until Azrael appeared to even the odds by joining their team. Batman was badly injured in the assault, but they managed to overpower their way out of the ambush. Like before, Mr. Freeze found them again. Azrael fled one way, and Catwoman helped Batman escape. The streets weren't safe, but Catwoman managed to find sanctuary by carrying Batman to the Gotham Penitentiary. She stayed by his side until his vitals seemed to stabilize, then went out to vent her anxiety. She went to the Coal Plant to try and get some heat going in Gotham City. Scarecrow was haunting the facility, but Catwoman was prepared and took an Anti-Fear Toxin Pill. After securing the Coal Plant, Selina returned to the medical center in Gotham Penitentiary to find Batman missing. She went out looking for him before coming across Robin and Spoiler battling someone in a Bat Costume in Aparo Park. Before she could interfere she was bound in a strong red cord that she was unable to slip out of. Category:Characters Category:Batman Rogues Gallery